WO 2014/019931 A1 discloses a vehicle seat with a backrest and a seat part. A front region of the seat part is connectable in an articulated manner to a vehicle floor by means of a front foot. A rear region of the seat part is connectable to the vehicle floor by means of a locking device. The vehicle seat can take up a use position which is suitable for transporting an individual and in which the backrest is approximately vertical and the seat part is arranged substantially horizontally and is connected to the vehicle floor by means of the locking device. Starting from the use position, the vehicle seat can be transferred into a table position in which the backrest rests on the seat part and is substantially horizontal. After the locking device is released, the vehicle seat can be pivoted from the table position about the front foot into a non-use position in which the backrest rests on the seat part and the backrest and the seat part are arranged substantially vertically. The non-use position serves to provide additional loading space in the vehicle.
WO 2014/019931 A1 also discloses a further vehicle seat with a backrest and a seat part, wherein the seat part is connectable to the vehicle floor by means of a four-bar-linkage arrangement. The vehicle seat can take up a use position which is suitable for transporting an individual and in which the backrest is approximately vertical, wherein the seat part is arranged substantially horizontally and at a level in the vehicle suitable for transporting an individual. Starting from the use position, the vehicle seat can be transferred into a table position in which the backrest rests on the seat part and is arranged substantially horizontally. The vehicle seat can be lowered by means of the four-bar-linkage arrangement from the table position forwards and downwards into a non-use position in which the backrest rests on the seat part and the backrest and the seat part are arranged substantially horizontally.
WO 2014/125055 A1 discloses a vehicle seat with a seat part, a backrest which is pivotable about a pivot axis in relation to the seat part, at least one pair of seat rails for the longitudinal adjustment of the vehicle seat and a seat-rail locking device for locking the at least one pair of seat rails, wherein the vehicle seat can take up a use position suitable for transporting an individual and an easy-entry position in which the vehicle seat is displaced in relation to the use position by means of the at least one pair of seat rails into a front longitudinal position and the backrest is pivoted forwards about the pivot axis in order to facilitate access to a rear seat row.